


Beast of Burden

by Piinutbutter



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Torture, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piinutbutter/pseuds/Piinutbutter
Summary: He doesn't understand.





	Beast of Burden

“Hey! Hold him down! God, bastard’s stronger than he looks.”

His growls sounded pathetic when they were coming from a human throat. In his panic and pain, he’d lost language, reverting to the tongue of a beast.

Beast. That was what they called him. No one addressed him directly, but he heard the humans who came to his guards asking how ‘the beast’ was doing today. They never seemed to care much about the answer they received.

His anger renewed, the beast lived up to his given name. He lashed out, sinking his claws into the closest expanse of skin.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t understand why he was here. He didn’t understand what these people wanted from him. He would understand, if they desired a fallen angel as an attack dog, but...

All they wanted to do was hurt him.

He threw himself against the wall of his cell, praying this would be the time it caved. It wasn’t. So he did it again. The bones in his shoulder were long broken, weakened to a brittle human state by the loss of his horn.

He had to get the horn back. No one could hurt him once he had it back.

 

* * *

 

“Who are you?”

It was the first time he’d spoken coherently in...weeks? Months, maybe? Time didn’t pass in here. He measured the days in inflictions of pain and respites from it.

The human, a blurry figure in front of him, paused in whatever she was doing to the metal bar in her hand. He couldn’t see. Something meant to hurt him, he was sure.

“I am part of a group that's doing important work for the betterment of humankind.”

He almost laughed. “So not me, huh?”

“You may have a human shape, beast, but that does not make you human.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Nian’s design came out: oh no he’s a hottie
> 
> When his balcony dialogue came out: oh _no_ he’s a sweetie
> 
> When his event backstory came out: _oh no he’s a woobie_
> 
> (Also, I know Mapo’s line about Nian having ‘vision problems’ was probably just a joke about Peking being a shifty bastard but shhh, he’s vision-impaired to me now and forever.)


End file.
